Ouran High School Host Club Mata Ashita
by SapphireElric
Summary: When Yuki transfers to Ouran High School, she looks for a quiet place to study. Unfortunately, in her search, she realises, she'll never be able to study quietly in this school.
1. Welcome

**_Author's note: Hey everyone!! Thanks for taking the time to open this up. It's my attempt at an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, so, it may not be that good. This story won't all be in first person, only this chapter and maybe a couple a little later on. I only used first person here so that you get a good idea of how this character's mind works._**

**_Please enjoy and leave reviews on how I can improve. I really appreciate any comments you have to make!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in it_**

I made my way up the stairs of Ouran High School. I had to find somewhere quiet I could study, honestly, these rich people are so LOUD! Don't they have anything else to do with their time? I would've thought all rich, stuck-up snobs of the like that go here, would be forced to have lessons on proper etiquette and how to be dignified in public. How to belittle the commoners as I've so often been referred to as.

Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Yuki Tashimoto, transfer student to the Senior year of Ouran High School.

Anyway, I was amazed at how these people had nothing better to do with their time. I had homework to do, so I needed to find somewhere quiet where I could concentrate. If my grades slipped past a B, then I'd get kicked out, so I had to do my best to stay there.

I ended up stumbling upon the 3rd music room, which wasn't being used at the time. I thought this would be the only place I could study in peace and quiet. Boy was I wrong.

Rose petals swirled out of the door towards me and I saw the form of seven boys staring back at me.

"Welcome" they chorused in unison.

"Gomen_**...(Japanese for "Sorry")"**_ I turned to leave but a tall, blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes blocked the doorway. He was rather good looking but I assumed he was an idiot before he even opened his mouth.

"Ah, hello young sir! I take it you're gay?"

I was right. This person was definitely an idiot.

"No, I was just looking for a place to study quietly... I'm new here..." I replied, truthfully.

"Well, you must be introduced to, the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Geez, what was with this guy? He does not give up, does he? All I want is a place to study quietly, and he thinks I want to be introduced to these people! As I said, he certainly was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I don't really-" I started to apologise and to say that I didn't want to meet these people, but I was cut off.

"Yuki-kun?"

I turned around when I heard the familiar voice of my next door neighbour and best friend.

"Haruhi-kun?"


	2. The newest recruit

**_Author's note: Hello everyone, a quick update for once! Thanks for all the positive reviews and to so many people putting me on their story watch lists! I appreciate the fact that you like this so much, even though I don't think it's all that good. I do try and capture the essence of the characters, at least._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in it. I own this plotline and my original characters only!_**

"Haruhi-kun, you know this boy?" A tall, blonde boy asked.

"Erm..."

"Yeah, we're neighbours! We've been best friends for years!"

"Yes!"

"Well, I am Tamaki, the King of the Host Club. This is Honey-" A small boy who looked like he should be in elementary school stepped forward and smiled. "Kaoru and Hikaru-" A pair of twins waved and smiled "Mori-" The tallest of the boys gave an indifferent shrug "Kyouya-" A boy with glasses and dark hair waved from behind his laptop "And you already know Haruhi-kun."

"I'm Yuki" I held out my hand to him, to show that I was glad to meet him. He took my hand and I was surprised about how gently he held my hand.

"You know, we cater to men as well-"

"I'm not gay" I glared at him.

"Oh, then, well, off you go" Tamaki seemed a little downhearted.

"I'm going to go talk to he- him" Haruhi quickly covered up her mistake and ran after me.

Outside the 3rd music room, I leant against the wall and sighed, then brightened up when Haruhi came out.

"Hello, Yuki-kun"

"Hi Haru-chan" I smiled at my long time friend.

"Did you just transfer here?"

"Yeah" I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about Tamaki-senpai, he's an oddball at the best of times" Haruhi laughed a little. I laughed too.

"It's alright, you didn't realise that I was going to walk through the door"

"You could probably study in here anyway, the others aren't that bad,"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"Sure, the most they'd ask is for you to hide when we're open" Haruhi smiled.

"Okay. They think you're a guy, right?" I asked, noticing she was wearing the male uniform.

"They did at first, but now they know what I really am"

"Right. Well, you can keep my cover, can't you?" I asked a little uncertain.

"Of course!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Haruhi"

I followed Haruhi back into the room and quickly sat at a table at the back of the room, where I wouldn't be noticed and where I could study.

A little while later, when the Host Club was open, I was still sitting at my table, right at the back of the room and a girl came over to me. Needless to say, I was confused.

"Excuse me, sir?"

I looked up at her. She was about my height, I guessed, with big green eyes and brown hair. I packed my stuff away.

"Yes?" I asked her, politely. I was slightly annoyed that she had chosen to come and talk to me when I wasn't in the Host Club.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Sure" I didn't want to seem rude, and she seemed nice enough.

"It's just, I don't find most of the Host Club interesting to talk to and Haruhi, the only one I would talk to, is always busy" She sat down opposite me and smiled.

"I'm Yuki. I only transferred here yesterday, so... I don't really know anyone here" I smiled back at her.

"I'm Kisa" She replied, still smiling.

"Well Kisa, what do you want to talk about?"

"Just a general chat really. Do you play any instruments?" She asked, and I could feel someone's eyes on the back of my head. I guessed Tamaki was watching me, jealous that I wasn't even in the Host Club, and yet, someone had come to talk to me of their own free will. I nodded.

"I play guitar, and how about you? Do you play any instruments?" I asked, smiling my most charming smile to try and make her feel comfortable with talking to me. And I could tell, the idiot, Tamaki, was still watching me.

"Violin. So you're a fellow string instrumentalist? How long have you been playing?"

"A few years. How long have you been playing?" I kept my demeanour polite and charming to prove to Tamaki, that although I wasn't a Host Club member, I could do just as good a job as he could, maybe even better.

"Ditto, I found gripping the strings hard at first" She replied. She seemed really comfortable around me. I don't know what it was that first made her come over to me... Probably the fact that I was sitting at a table, alone, except for my work and I was wearing the male uniform, I guess she thought I was a Host Club member, although, if that idiot, Tamaki, asked me to join, I probably wouldn't unless they had a secret weapon to get me to join.

A little while later, I was getting ready to leave when I heard Tamaki calling me.

"Yuki-kun, a word, please?" He asked politely. I saw no reason not to talk to him, so I went over to him.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked, a little confused as to why he wanted to speak to me.

"I, formally, request that you join the Host Club!" He smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkling. I tried my hardest to resist his charms.

"And what has brought on this sudden invitation when earlier you didn't want anything to do with me?" I was slightly annoyed at his request because when I had first come in, he didn't want me there. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, just to show him that I wasn't going to be that easy to get into the club.

"I was watching you with Kisa-chan and you showed the necessary skills to excel as a Host Club member!" He twirled in his excitement. I must admit, I thought he was pretty cute when he did that, but still, that didn't excuse how he had treated me earlier.

"What makes you think that I want to join the Host Club?" I asked, eyeing him up and down, his good looks not being able to mask the annoying idiot that I knew lay beneath.

"You'd get to see Haruhi all the time and get snacks!" He obviously thought that the highlight of being a member was the snacks that we were able to get.

"I'm in the same class as Haruhi, and I can get snacks outside of this club, anyway" I glared at him, annoyed that he would think that I'd actually join this club with the reasons that he was giving me. I'd only join if they gave me really brilliant puppy dog eyes or if I somehow became indebted to them.

"Will you join so you can play with me???" Honey-senpai had come over to me and was using his puppy dog eyes on me. No matter how hard I tried to resist them, I just couldn't. He was so sweet, I couldn't let him down, right?

"Oh, alright. Seeing as you asked me so nicely, Honey-senpai, I'll join," I smiled at him.

"YAY!!" He was about to glomp me when I felt someone's hands close under my armpits and lift me out of the way. Whoever's hands it was slipped so that they were on my chest. I knew right then that someone apart from Haruhi had discovered my secret. I looked up and saw that Mori-senpai had lifted me out of the way. He gently put me down and I smiled sheepishly at him and could see the light bulb above his head which meant that he had figured out I was a girl.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai" I said, silently pleading with him not to tell the others that I was actually a girl and not a guy like they thought. He nodded, understanding my plea and went off. I grabbed my bag and went to leave when Haruhi came over.

"Shall I walk back with you, Yuki-kun?"

"Sure, Haru-chan" I smiled, glad of sane company for a little while.


	3. Noodle Haninozuka

**_Author's Note: I changed my mind, I think I'm going to keep this in first person because I think it works a lot better, and I can be a lot free-er with what I'm writing, in third person, I can't say what the main character thinks. This way works better because I can be more humorous when I'm writing, and that's what you like, isn't it? You should feel lucky, I never normally update every day, but I have a lot of enthusiasm for this and I do have it all written in script form at the moment, all it takes is changing it. This is a nice, lengthy 5 pages in Microsoft Word, so please enjoy my story and if you feel like reviewing, go ahead and do so! I'll read them, even if I don't reply to them._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters or plotline. I only own my original characters and this plotline._**

The next day, I came into the Host Club room and looked around. It seemed like I was the only person there. I smiled to myself and went to the back of the room, glad of the peace and quiet. I started getting on with my homework, when a girl came in the room. I was a little confused. This girl had long, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Even though she was wearing the male uniform, it was blatantly obvious that she was a girl, due to the fact that she had the top button of the shirt undone.

"Right, where's everyone?" She asked to the room at large, obviously she hadn't spotted me in my shady corner at the back of the room.

"Not here yet" I replied, trying to do my homework.

"And where's Honey-kun? He was right next to me a second ago..." She blinked, suddenly noticing that she didn't know me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki, I only joined the Host Club yesterday" I refrained from saying that I was forced to join, which I know I would have been, had I not given in to the puppy dog eyes... I'd hate to think what they would've done to me if I'd said no. Tamaki probably would stalk me until I joined or moved.

"Oh right! The name's Noodle" she replied. I thought that was a weird name, but then again, all the people in this school were weird. I shrugged it off.

"Hi" I tried to do my homework again. These people were persistent; didn't they have anything better to do with their time? I guessed not.

"That's wrong" Noodle pointed over my shoulder at one of my answers. When I looked at it, I saw that it was, indeed, wrong. I had answered the wrong question. I muttered my thanks and redid it, getting it right this time.

"So, who convinced you to join?" She asked, sitting down.

"Honey-senpai" I said, not looking up from my work.

"The puppy dog eyes?" Noodle laughed.

"Yeah, he got me with the puppy dog eyes" I looked up, having finished my work and packed my stuff away into my bag.

"Yep, he always does that to me when I order him to eat his vegetables, I learnt not to look" Noodle continued to laugh. I wondered why Honey and Noodle lived together, but I shook it off. It wasn't my business to know.

"Thanks for the tip" I nodded. Noodle smiled and Honey came in through the door, holding his pink stuffed rabbit.

"Where did you go Noodle- onee-chan?" Honey asked

"Where did I go? Where did you go little brother?" Noodle asked him. I was confused by this.

"I thought I saw Takashi, but I didn't"

Noodle sighed and looked at me. My confusion must have shown on my face.

"What's wrong, Yuki-kun?" She asked.

"You're related?"

"Yeah! We're twins!" Noodle smiled, nodding.

"Really? You hardly look alike" I said, pretty confused. The only similarity I could see between them was their hair colouring.

"A lot of people say that" She smiled "No offence taken though"

"Noodle's the best onee-chan I could ask for!" Honey said enthusiastically

"Yeah, she's the only girl who's been genuinely nice to me in this school, with the exception of Haruhi of course" I smiled.

"I try, being new is tough" Noodle smiled.

The door to the Host Club room opened and a tall boy, with his blonde hair swept back attractively, his blue eyes sparkling, walked in. I felt my heart skip a beat as soon as he walked in the room, but I passed it off as a figment of my imagination. There's no way that I would ever fall for such a conceited person. I smirked slightly when I saw the horrified look on his face. It was such a sight! The unshakable King Tamaki of the Host Club was scared at the sight of the girl sitting opposite me.

"Noodle-chan?" He asked, horror in his voice.

"Yes, and I want to cater for guys"

"You haven't joined though!" Tamaki reminded her.

"I have now"

I laughed a little and pulled out a book to read. Unfortunately, I had to keep the books that I liked at home, due to the fact that I was supposed to be acting like a guy. Luckily, they didn't notice what I was reading. In actual fact, it was a rather interesting tale about an ordinary boy who found out he was a wizard. The last book; Deathly Hallows, had only recently come out and I wanted to find out how it ended, so I became absorbed in this boy's journey, but catching snippets of the conversation going on around me.

"But this is a club for girls to attend-" Tamaki was saying, but he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and changed tack "Okay! Don't punch me!" I guessed Noodle was threatening to hit him. Not something I would do unless he did something I didn't want him to. There was actually a funny instance of that a little while after I joined the Host Club, but I'll tell that story when I come to it.

"I thought you'd come around" Noodle said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at them. Honestly, they were arguing like an old married couple, although, I wasn't going to say that for fear that my new friends would take offence and kick me out of the Host Club, and where would I be without them now? I'd have had the worst time ever in Ouran High School without the Host Club there. Still, shortly before we were about to open, Tamaki called us all together.

"So, everyone will have to get ready today! And Noodle, you won't have many today" Tamaki was saying as I came out of my daydream of me and him alone together, just talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company, nothing more. I was confused about the having to get ready part. Get ready for what? I asked this and Tamaki pointed to eight waiter's uniforms and one waitress uniform. It seemed like the Hitachiin twins had anticipated that Noodle would be there. I was confused as to why we had to wear the costumes.

"And we have to wear these, why?" I asked.

"The Host Club cosplay a lot" Noodle whispered in answer to my question.

"Ah, right. Didn't know that" I said, understanding now and regretting ever joining the Host Club. Tamaki handed Noodle the waitress outfit and told everyone to form an orderly line for the changing room. I took my outfit from him, looking into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I noticed that they weren't exactly blue, there was a touch of purple in them too. It made his eyes seem softer than they had seemed when I first met him. To this day I wonder what he saw in my eyes during that moment. My eyes are startling purple, really vibrant if you know what I mean? My hair is red, really vivid red. I don't mean red-head, I mean scarlet. A while later I realised my hair was the same colour as my blood. Anyway, I took my costume from Tamaki and went to change into it when it got to my turn. It didn't look too bad and it didn't show anything, which I was glad of to be honest. If it did show anything, my cover would totally be blown.

A little while after we'd opened, Noodle was getting more and more customers and I noticed that Mori had a look of annoyance and jealousy in his eyes. I knew then that he liked Noodle as more than a friend, but because of his instability around girls, he couldn't ask her out. He acted as though he was comfortable around me, but that's probably because he had to. If he'd acted uncomfortable around me, the other Host Club members would be suspicious. After a couple of minutes, he noticed me watching him.

"Did you want something Yuki-kun?" he asked. I was a little surprised that he was talking to me, but I covered it up.

"Huh? Oh, no, Mori-senpai. It's alright" I replied. He nodded and Honey came over to him.

"Takashi-san, there's some cake I can't reach, I would ask Noodle-onee-chan, but she's busy" He looked so cute then, that I had to give in to him. I bent down to his height so that I could look him in the eyes. They were a deep brown, and very large. I smiled gently at him.

"How about I get that for you? After all, I am the new guy here, aren't I?" I asked him softly, taking on a similar tone to what I would take if I was talking to an Elementary school kid. I wonder if he minded. He never brought it up. He smiled at me.

"Okay!" He took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen, and pointed to where the cake was. "Could you get it down please, Yuki-san?"

I reached up and got it for him, almost losing my balance because I had to go up on tiptoes. I handed it to him and smiled.

"There you go, Honey-senpai" I noticed a light bulb floating above his head, which meant something had happened to make him realise that I was a girl.

"Thank you Yuki-kun" he smiled and acted as though he didn't know, so I relaxed a little, thinking that he didn't know. I smiled back.

"No problem" I ruffled his hair and he looked so cute when he smiled at me. I was coming to love him like a brother. I looked out for him, and I think he protected me in turn. He was the first one of the guys to make me feel welcome, Tamaki had completely blanked me for a while after I told him I was straight.

"You gonna have some?" He asked as he placed the cake on the side.

"If you want to share with me..." I said, humbled that this extremely rich boy would even consider sharing with me.

"There's enough for both of us!" He was about to cut it when Noodle came in.

"Do you want me to cut it, Honey?" She asked. I searched through the cupboards and found a few small plates and got them out.

"Okay, sis!" He threw the knife across the room and she caught it with ease.

"Honey, no throwing normal knives" She said.

"Yes sis" he sighed.

I put the plates down on the table next to the cake.

"You having some, Yuki-chan?" She asked me.

"Yes please" I smiled. She smiled back and cut two slices, one for me and one for Honey, then went to the fridge and got one of the strawberry sundaes out.

"Yum" she said, smiling.

"How did you figure out my secret?" I was intrigued to know how she had worked out that I was a girl.

"The way you walk and the way you act. It's not masculine" She replied simply.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Not really. Only a girl would notice"

"Yeah! I figured it out too!" Honey piped up.

"And how did you figure it out, Honey-senpai?" I asked, smiling gently at him

"Your top got really tight when you got the cake down"

"You little perv!" Noodle poked him.

"I'm not a perv!" He pouted. I smiled at the sight, I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

"Just promise me not to tell anyone. I think that Mori knows, and Haruhi obviously knows" I said, slightly pleading.

"Twin power promise!" They chimed in unison. I laughed.

"Thanks"

"No problem!" They said together and I smiled. I was so glad that I had friends like these.


	4. Kyou chan?

**_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all so much for being so supportive of this story!!! I want to thank you for all your kind comments and hints on how to improve. I'm taking them all on board and hopefully incorporating them into this story. I feel so loved by you all!!! hugs all her readers_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club characters, plot or places. I've only borrowed the characters and places for my own plotline. I own Yuki Tashimoto, Kyoko Tashimoto and Noodle Haninozuka._**

As I sat at home in my small, but comfortable apartment, I sighed. The Suou family... The Ootori family... The Hitachiin family... The Morinozuka family... The Haninozuka family... I knew them all well, thanks to my mother. I stared at the photo of me and her together... That was the last photograph ever taken of her alive... I noticed that I had her hair colour and her smile. I must have my father's eyes... My mother's eyes were green, not purple like mine. I never knew my father. Apparently, he walked out on my mother as soon as he found out she was expecting me. Their marriage broke up, he went to live in America and to this day, I have never once spoken to him or seen him. The only way I would recognise him would be by his eyes. My mother came from a very wealthy family and she was best friends with Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suou. I grew up with Kyouya and the rest of his family until I turned 5 and the accident happened... My mother was dead and immediately all of my connections with these families were lost. Haruhi and Ranka took me in. Ranka was like the father I never had, but as soon as I turned 15, I moved out, to the apartment next door to the Fujioka's so that I wasn't too far from them and they wouldn't worry about me. I don't think Kyouya remembers me, if he does; he's staying very quiet about it. Kyouya Ootori claims to be an egotist, but, he isn't really. Deep inside he's lonely and wants someone to like him for who he is, rather than how much money he has. I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud knocking on my apartment door.

"It's open!" I called, hurriedly stowing away the photo of my mother, Kyoko Tashimoto. Kyouya walked over to me, firmly grasped my shoulders and looked down at me, calculating and cold, I could see in his eyes that he was trying to piece together how he knew me. I saw the realisation dawn on him like a tonne of bricks had just hit his head. He briefly relinquished his grip only to hug me tightly.

"It's about time you remembered, Kyouya!" I teased him, hugging him back.

"I didn't recognise you!"

Well duh, Sherlock. Of course you wouldn't recognise me at first. I looked like a guy after all! I laughed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kyou-kun?" I smiled at him.

"Twelve years, I believe, Yun-chan" he smiled genuinely for the first time since we had been reintroduced to each other. We stayed up late into the night, reminiscing and catching up on what we had missed. I soon realised how late it was and reminded him that we had school in the morning and we should get to sleep. He got up and went to leave, but I called him back.

"Kyou-kun, you could stay the night if you wanted," I didn't mind him staying, and it would be easier for us both, after all, if he had to travel all the way back to his house at that time in the morning, there wouldn't be any point in going to sleep because he'd have to get up a little while later. He smiled that rare genuine smile of his. I'd forgotten how much I missed seeing him smile like that. When he smiled like that, that's when his true personality shone through.

"If it's no problem, I'd love to stay" he replied. I smiled back at him and showed him into the guest room. I left him to get settled for the night and went back into my room. Kyouya was the youngest in his family and had to work hard to become the successor to the family business, whereas I only had to turn 18 and I would be rich once more, thanks to the inheritance from my mother. Her business dissolved into nothingness when she died, so I had no career to be the successor to. I loved to sing, but I knew that I could never make my dream a reality, so I resigned myself to settling for the next best thing. Anything that would get me close to my dream would be fine with me.

As I fell asleep that night, the nightmares started. I was running, pulling someone else along behind me. I could feel their hand slipping from mine and fought harder to hold on. I was begging, pleading, for my pursuers not to kill them, although this person was nameless and faceless. They were wearing a hood, so I couldn't clearly see them, but there was something oddly familiar about whoever it was... it was like I knew them... I couldn't place it though.

There was a loud, high pitched beeping and I sat bolt upright, waking from the dream as my alarm went off. I sat on my bed, confused, trying to work out why I was having that dream, but no use. I sighed, thinking that I'd figure it out later. If I ever had that nightmare again, maybe it would become clearer to me who I was trying to save. I knew that it was a boy and I had a feeling it was one of the Host Club, but which one, I couldn't guess. I knew it wasn't Mori or Honey because Mori was too tall to be the person and Honey was too small. It couldn't have been Kyouya either because there would've been a reflection off his glasses. Was it possibly one of the twins? No. It definitely couldn't be one of the twins. They were always together and they never went anywhere alone... which left... TAMAKI!!! That arrogant, rich idiot?? It couldn't possibly have been him who I was trying to save in my dream. Or could it? I was so confused! I'd known Tamaki for only 2 days, and I was having nightmares about him dying? It couldn't possibly be that... Could it? I was sure that I didn't have feelings for him as more than an eccentric acquaintance or friend... Wasn't I?? Oh, nothing was clear to me anymore! I could've killed Tamaki for making me so confused and unsure of things. I thought it was just an infatuation and that it would pass, so I dwelled on it no longer. Instead, I got up, got dressed, made breakfast and took it in to Kyouya, like I always used to. He smiled and thanked me, then I left him to get changed.

We left the apartment together and walked to school. Kyouya had his arm slung around my shoulder and I had mine around his waist. We got a LOT of fangirl screams. When we got into the Host Club room, Kyouya went off to his little corner and I headed to the changing rooms to drop off my bag, only to have my way blocked by none other than Tamaki.

"Why did Kyouya have his arm around your shoulders and why did you have your arm around his waist?" He asked it in a polite enough tone, but he couldn't hide the jealousy and anger in his eyes.

"Something new for the clients" I replied, coolly and calmly. I couldn't believe it. Tamaki was jealous of me being with someone else! He thought I was a guy, but still, he was jealous. That was something. Wait, no! That only proved that he liked me as a guy, probably because I was something he couldn't have... I refused to be anyone's trophy to be paraded around whenever they wanted to show off. I saw Tamaki visibly relax when he knew that it was only a stunt, but that wasn't enough to confirm my feelings... WAIT! I was not falling for him! I did not have feelings for him as anything more than a friend! I kept telling myself that every time I saw him with a client and wished that I was the client instead of the Host.


	5. Lost Keys

**_Author's Note: Well, here we are again. A new update has finally been published, and I've been working on this for a while because school has started once more and I'm getting my time filled up with things to do with school once more. My updates won't be as often as they were but I will update as often as I can. This part is one of the more touching and insightful chapters that I'll be writing in the series. I hope you enjoy Yuki's thoughts and feelings about what happens to her and the story she invents for herself._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters in it. I do not own the original plot of Ouran High School Host Club. I only own this plot and the characters I've created._**

**_Enjoy._**

A few months passed, with only the twins accidentally finding out that I was a girl because they happened to see me go into the girls' bathroom. Sometimes I wondered if they purposely stalked me... They always seemed to be right behind me where ever I was. I sighed, wanting a few moments of peace on my own. The rest of the Host Club had left for the night and I searched in my bag for my keys. Oh no... They weren't there! I must've dropped them somewhere, but this meant that I couldn't get into my apartment until they turned up again. I sighed again, and thinking that I was the only person there, I started setting up a bed in the changing rooms.

"Yuki-kun? What are you doing?" I sighed, Tamaki had seen me. He must've gone to the toilet or something and that's why I thought he'd gone. He was the only member of the Host Club who hadn't figured out the fact that I was a girl. As I said, the twins figured it out purely by accident because they saw me go into the girls' bathroom.

"Oh... I thought everyone had gone..." I sighed again, avoiding the question, not wanting him to think that I was pathetic. I had now accepted that I had a major crush on Tamaki, but I suppressed the feelings. He'd kick me out if he knew about my feelings for him, and I don't know what I'd do without the Host Club in my life anymore.

"Why are you setting your bed up here?" He asked confused beyond belief. I sighed once more, knowing I'd have to give in to answering him sooner or later.

"I seem to have lost my keys, so I can't get back into my apartment... I was going to stay here... that way, I wouldn't be a burden to anyone..." I continued setting up my bed in the changing room, wishing he would go.

"You could stay at mine" Tamaki said after a slight pause, as though he was uncertain of whether that was the right thing to say. I straightened up and turned to look at him in surprise.

"Are you sure that would be okay? I wouldn't want to be a burden..." I made sure that I wasn't looking into his eyes, because looking into those violet depths, searching for answers, was what I had done many times before, but I'd never been able to find what I was searching for. I guess, I was searching for some hint that he liked me as more than a friend, and here he was, inviting me to his place. I couldn't know what was going through his head but I hoped he was feeling as much confusion over his feelings for me as I was feeling for him.

"Course it would be okay! There are plenty of spare rooms you can sleep in until you find your keys!" Tamaki replied brightly. I didn't let my depression show, I was hoping he meant as more than a friend. I reminded myself that Tamaki was straight; why on Earth would he be interested in me when he thinks I'm a guy? I hid my longing to be his girlfriend and kept my voice as level as I possibly could.

"What about your family? Wouldn't they mind if you suddenly brought a gi-guy back to your house with no warning?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't spot my mistake and almost calling myself a girl. I didn't want to stay with Tamaki because I knew that I'd end up giving away my true feelings if I did.

"Dad's on a business trip at the moment and mum lives in France, so it's only me there" Tamaki smiled.

"Oh..." I'd run out of excuses not to stay with him, and I didn't realise he was on his own. I felt a little bit sorry for him. I guessed if I agreed to stay with him, I'd be company for him, wouldn't I? We could just talk and get to know each other better, after all, he didn't really know much about me and I didn't know very much about him.

"So, you want to stay over? I can call one of the other members if you'd rather. Besides, we Host Club members have to stick together!" He was so cheerful. How could someone so alone, so idiotic, be so cheerful all the time? The only time I'd seen him slightly depressed was when I first stumbled across the Host Club and rejected him.

"If you're sure it won't cause a problem, then, alright," I finally agreed to stay with him, rather than in the Host Club changing room. I admitted to myself that his guest room would be much more comfortable than any makeshift bed on the changing room floor.

"So, staying with me?" Tamaki asked, just to make sure. I nodded.

"Alright" I finally gave in to temptation and allowed some of my feelings for him to take me over, knowing that I could regain control if need be. I knew that if I let all of my feelings for him consume me, I'd never get back in control again, so I was determined that, unless I had a sure way of knowing that he felt the same way for me as I did for him, I'd never let my feelings fully take over. He smiled at me and I felt myself go weak at the knees, I covered it up as best I could, but I realised that he hadn't noticed because he'd picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder, along with his bag.

"Tamaki-senpai, I can take my bag..." I tried to take my bag back from him, but he simply smiled at me and moved so that I could no longer reach my bag.

"It's alright, I've got it" He stared into my eyes for a few seconds. For those few seconds, I was able to see the inner turmoil in his eyes, like there was something he wanted to say to me, but he didn't want to say it in case he was wrong. I guessed my eyes gave him no answers because he looked away and didn't say anything else.

"Thanks..." I tried very hard not to blush and he smiled at me again. I went weak at the knees once more and covered it up very quickly.

"No problem!" I smiled back at him, grateful to have such a kind and caring person in my life, even if we were never meant to be.

We chatted for a long time. I learnt that he had been raised in France, and never had any friends his age when he was younger because, instead of going out to play, he'd stay at home and look after his mother who was prone to illness. My heart was hurting with every word he said about his past, it seemed like his life had been so hard, but here he was, talking about it with me, as if it was the happiest time in his life. He was opening up to me in a way that he'd never done before. It was as though, he was telling me his past, to show me that he wasn't a stranger to loneliness and he wanted me to tell him about my past, the hardships I went through after my mother died. I couldn't possibly tell him the truth about my past, at least, not yet. I told him that I was born and raised in America, my mother always stayed home to look after me and my sister (after Tamaki had seen the picture of my mother with me that I kept in my bag) while my dad went out to work. I told Tamaki that my dad was a very successful businessman and owned the hottest recording company in all of America. He seemed very impressed by this. I told him that I had been educated in private grammar schools, this was my first time in a mixed gender school. I pretended that I had moved to Japan on my father's orders, due to the fact that he wanted me to be able to cope on my own, and this is how I'd managed to become neighbours with Haruhi. We bumped into each other one day, and started talking. We'd got a lot of similar interests, so we became best friends, and I'd been living next door to Haruhi for about 5 years. As I spun this massive lie to Tamaki, I felt a stab at my heart, like lying to him was the worst thing I could do after he'd been totally honest with me... It broke my heart to tell him such lies, but if I didn't, my cover would be blown and my secret would be out. I'd tell him the truth as soon as he figured out that I was a girl and no sooner. As I fashioned this new life for myself, I started to think that it would've been the perfect background for me to come from. I started to wish the story I was telling was real, that my mother was still alive in America and that my dad hadn't abandoned us. Before I knew it, we were walking up the stairs on our way to our respective rooms. Tamaki asked me to follow him, so I did and he led me to his room.

"My stuff will probably be a bit big for you..."

"Oh! Anything you can spare will do, Tamaki-senpai, after all, it's kinda my fault I'm having to borrow clothes from you..." I said, a little ashamed of myself for losing my keys.

"Okay then..." He handed me a pair of pyjamas "Oh and, please, call me Tamaki, not Tamaki-senpai,"

"Okay, thank you, Tamaki," I smiled.

"No problem, Yuki-kun"

"Please, just call me Yuki, not Yuki-kun"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

He smiled.

"You know where your room is, don't you?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Okay, well, goodnight Yuki," He slowly shut his bedroom door, still smiling at me. I slowly made my way along the beautifully decorated, long corridors and up the marble staircase to my own room. I shut the door and sighed a little, just looking around the room made me realise just how rich Tamaki was. I turned out the light, made my way to my bed and laid down on it. I sighed again, realising that Tamaki would never be attracted to me...


	6. See you at seven

_**Author's Note:**__** YAY! I'm not dead!! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one. I did lose all of my notes, but I found them a few months ago, then I had loads of essays to write and I didn't feel like writing either, so... Anyway, here's the next part, sorry it's short. Though I should be able to get the next chapter up very soon as I ended this in a way that I can continue, the last chapter ended not very helpfully...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**_

A few days later, I was walking into the changing room in the Host Club, and on the side something shiny caught my eye. Dumping my bag, I walked over and picked up the shiny item feeling half-relieved and half-depressed. My keys had finally turned up. I was half-relieved because I could finally go home and my secret could be kept safe for a while longer, but I was half-depressed because I had to leave Tamaki. I had to admit, he was a very hospitable host and he tried to accommodate my every need whilst I was staying with him. I sighed just as he walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"Nothing… it's just… my keys showed up…" I replied, trying not to sound too upset.

"Oh…" was all he said to me before he walked out. He sounded so upset; he'd never sounded like that before. Did this mean he was getting feelings for me? Or maybe he just got upset because he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone? I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper out of my bag before writing my phone number and address on it for him.

"Tamaki?" I was uncertain as I approached him. He turned around, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. I cautiously gave him the piece of paper, smiling. As soon as he read it, he smiled widely at me; all previous sadness banished from his expression.

"Is it okay if I came to visit sometime?" He asked, still with that manic grin.

"Of course it is! Tell you what, how about you come over tonight and stay for a few days? That way I can repay you for your hospitality" I smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Sure! What time??"

"Is seven o'clock alright with you?"

"Perfect!!" He hugged me and I hugged back before walking away, trying to conceal the fact that I looked like the cat that got the cream.

However, my happiness soon faded to worry. Thoughts like 'What if he hates my cooking?' or 'What will he think if he finds out my secret?' kept going through my head for the remainder of the day, until seven o'clock came, when I expected the doorbell to ring. It didn't.

For half an hour, I paced up and down in my apartment, waiting for the doorbell to ring. All the while, worst case scenarios like 'What if he was in a car crash?' or 'What if he got badly injured and is lying in a ditch somewhere, badly hurt and unable to call for help?' were going through my mind.

Finally, at half past seven, the doorbell rang. I rushed to answer it, half-fearing who could be on the other side of the door. Hoping and praying for it to be Tamaki, I slowly opened it. My prayers were answered. There, on my doorstep, was Tamaki looking rather bedraggled. He was soaked to the bone, dripping onto the doorstep. His blonde hair was plastered to his head, and he was glistening with the water on his skin.

_**Author's Note:**__** So, hopefully you enjoyed this. I should hopefully get the next chapter out very soon.**_


	7. You're a girl!

**_Author's Note: Okay, this wasn't out as soon as I wanted it to be, but it's out now. Thanks for sticking with me on this story, I know a couple of you thought I'd died, but I haven't. Oh! As a warning, I might not be able to update all that often in the next few weeks or so, as I have an essay to write on the types of love encountered in 'Romeo and Juliet' for my literature class. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but I am really tired at the moment. Anyway, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. I only own Yuki and the plot of this story._**

"Oh my goodness... Tamaki! What happened?" I asked, extremely concerned about him, ushering him in. I made him sit down in front of the fire in my apartment and wrapped a towel around him, trying to warm him up and dry him off.

"My car broke down, so I walked here. It started to rain on the way here though..." Tamaki smiled.

"You should've rung me to let me know you'd be late. I might've been able to get some form of transport to you." I replied, trying to conceal the worry that I'd been feeling all evening. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, my cell ran out of battery and when you're in the middle of a street, there's nowhere you can really go to charge it up..."

He sounded so apologetic and humble, I couldn't believe it.

"So... why do you live in this apartment?" He asked in curiosity, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... My family is in America, I got the choice to come live here on my own or stay in America. I chose here, obviously" I replied, smiling, covering my lie.

"Oh right!" He smiled.

"If you want, I'll show you where your room is" I ventured partly nervous. He smiled, got up and followed me, as I picked up the bag he'd dropped in the doorway and lead him to his room. He gently took his bag from me, went into his room and started to unpack. I left him to it while I went to sort out our dinner.

About half an hour, I peered around Tamaki's door to see that he had finished unpacking. I carefully stepped into the room and smiled at him.

"Dinner's almost ready, so, if you'd like to follow me...?" I gingerly asked. Smiling, he got up and came over to me.

"Can I help?" He offered.

"I can't let you do my work, Tamaki! You're my guest. You just it down and I'll bring it through, okay?" I smiled as I led him to the table. He smiled back as he did as I asked of him.

Hurrying into the kitchen, I picked up the two plates of pasta and took them over to the table, setting one plate down in front of Tamaki; placing my plate down on the table as I sat down. I slowly started to eat the pasta; watching as Tamaki started wolfing back his pasta. He'd finished eating in record time and I was still only on my third or fourth mouthful.

"That was delicious, Yuki, thank you" he smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

A little while later, after the dinner had been eaten and everything had been washed and dried, Tamaki and I were sitting in the front room, doing homework. I threw my pen down on my book, finally finished, stretched and got up.

"I'm just going to get changed okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you when you're done changing"

I walked into my room and started getting changed. I had just pulled off my top, so I was standing in my bra and jeans, when my door burst open.

"Can you tell me... where... the... bathroom... is?" Tamaki stood there, gaping at me; his jaw had dropped when he had entered my room and saw me like this.

"It's down the hall, first on the right" I replied, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"You're a girl!" He finally realised, shocked.

**_Author's Note: Well, Tamaki finally realised! It's taken 7 chapters and 4 months (within the story) for him to realise, but it finally happened! Hopefully it won't be too long before I get the next chapter up._**


	8. The truth

**_Author's Note: Whoo! Stress relief! I'm actually calm enough to post this now, seriously it's unbelievable how much work has been pinned on me in the past 3 weeks... sigh Anyway, I'm amazed I've even been able to write anything the past few weeks, I've had like no time. I'm sorry if this part is awful, but you finally get an update, which is the good thing, right?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran etc etc You know the drill. Yuki Tashimoto is my own creation._**

Looking down, I sighed and nodded. To my amazement, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Looking up in confusion, I stared into the mirror and saw that Tamaki was hugging me tightly, a big grin on his face.

"Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... happy that I'm a girl?" I asked, leaning against him, trusting him. I placed my hands on his and closed my eyes, being completely relaxed with him. He nodded, smiling.

"Why didn't you just admit that you were a girl?" He asked curiously. I looked down and moved away from him, going to sit on my bed and he sat beside me, blushing faintly.

"Because... I'm not pretty" I replied, quietly.

"Nonsense! Every girl is beautiful in her own way!" Tamaki stated indignantly, and I could tell he meant that as a compliment. I shook my head and sighed.

"There's nothing beautiful about me... Everything I told you about my past... it was all a lie..." I continued to stare at the ground.

"Hmm?" Tamaki tilted his head in confusion.

"I've never even been to America... I was born and raised here, in this city... I came from a wealthy family, and I was even brought up with Kyouya until I was 5... Then my mother was killed, and Ranka and Haruhi took me in... I moved out 2 years ago and moved in here... My father abandoned my mother before I was even born..." I explained sadly, not looking at Tamaki once the whole time, feeling guilty that I'd never told Tamaki any of this.

"So... You have no-one?" He asked, with no sign of anger or hurt in his voice, instead, he sounded compassionate and understanding.

"Blood wise? No... The picture you saw... I told you it was my mother and sister... but that was a lie... that was my mother and me..." I replied, still refusing to look Tamaki in the eyes and thinking that he would hate me for lying to him so much.

"If you ever need help, remember that you can come get me" I looked up in shock, that being the last thing I expected to hear from him, but I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tamaki..." He faintly blushed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, relaxing.

"No problem, Yuki" He smiled at me and I relaxed in his arms. Shyly, I leant up and kissed his cheek, blushing, and he blushed faintly, but smiled. I looked down again.

"I don't deserve your kindness..." I suddenly blurted out

"Huh? Why not?" Tamaki looked at me, bewildered and confused beyond belief.

"Because I've lied to you... and treated you so horribly..." I said sadly, not even daring to look at him.

"I'm the type who just thinks about the here and now, so forget about it!" Tamaki smiled and I felt a great sense of relief wash over me, so I smiled back and hugged him. He hugged back and I slowly fell asleep in his arms, feeling the safest I'd ever felt.

**_Author's Note: Okay, so that's it. I will try my hardest to update soon, but I'll probably be on hiatus for the next couple of months because I have all my exams now... Until next time! waves_**


End file.
